heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-24/Timeline
'In the Beginning' * The First Universe is born with the Source as its spirit. The Source is joined by the Endless (Dream, Delirium, Destiny, Desire, and Destruction) when they are shaped by the thoughts of the first sentients. Death is formed and joins them after the first sentient dies. More sentients follow and with them the concepts of Chaos and Order. The two sides war and in the end Chaos gains the upper-hand and so the forces of Order split the Source into a multitude, destroying the First Universe and forming the Multiverse divided by the Bleed in its place. Tens of Billions of Years Ago * Earth-24 is formed in the splitting of the source with Oa at its center and an echo of the Source as well as the Endless to watch over it. The forces of order and chaos are present as well. * The Old Gods, survivors of the death of the First Universe establish themselves in the new universe, thriving until they try to split the Source into life and anti-life portions. The source strikes back and destroys their world and send it’s fragments scattering through the multiverse. Some of it enters the Bleed and forms the Fourth World and the worlds that will be dubbed Apokolips and New Genesis. Other fragments hit the world Khera. Though the most siginifigant piece rips a hole between Earth-24 and Earth-24800. The Sources of the two worlds intersect drawing the dimensions closer. Billions of Years Ago * The Maltusians settle on Oa at the center of the Universe. They discover the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum and build the Central Power Battery. Calling themselves the Oans they dedicate themselves to fighting evil but a battle with Parallax causes them to split along gender lines the males remaining on Oa while the females depart to become the Zamarons. Following the split the Oans create the Manhunter robots to patrol the universe and keep the peace. * Earth is formed. The primordial magical forces form into gods, the chief among them (guided by the source) is the mother goddess Gaea. Her children become the gods known as the Titans. * The Manhunter robots wipe out sector 666 due to a glitch. The Oans create the Green Lantern Corps. The survivors of the slaughter become the Red Lanterns. Millions of Years Ago * The Burning Martians evolve on Mars. * The Kherans, using Old God technology from the fragment on their world form a vast interstellar empire by using planet seeders to terraform prospective worlds and enslave their populations. They battle with the Green Lantern Corps from time to time but ultimately the Oans do not oppose them outright as they are a force for order. Some species such as the Titanothropes, Shapers and Adarastrians are brought into the Kheran whole. Hundreds of Thousands of Years Ago * The Kherans encounter serious resistance in the form of the Daemonites. Leading to what will become a massive, millennia long war. The Green Lanterns are used to contain the war and keep it in the borders of the Kheran Empire. * Humans evolve on Earth. The magical energies of Earth begin to become more organized driven by human thought forming a second generation of gods that represent human concepts. * Kheran planet shapers escape the Green Lantern cordon and hit Earth, Krypton and Mars. The one on Earth does not activate and its chemicals leach into the Earth's crust forming the foundation of the Lazarus Pits. On Mars, the Burning Martians are able to defeat the cloned Kheran troops that emerge from the shaper, but the materials inside change the Martian species as a whole and turn them into the Green, White and Yellow Martians. The planet shaper on Krypton activates altering the primitive Kryptonians but the harsh terrain and dangerous fauna on the planet force the cloned Kherans and Kryptonians to band together forming the basis of Kryptonian society. * The second generation of gods favour the people of the continent of Atlantis, and help the people there develop both technologically and magically forming an advanced civilization capable of space flight. They colonize Rann and Thangar and visit Krypton. 'Ancient History' Tens of Thousands of Years Ago * 50,000 years ago - The first pass of the Seedling Comet over Earth. The comet comes too close to the atmosphere and chunk crashes to Earth. The chunk empowers Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage) and a member of the Bear Clan (Immortal Man), making them functionally immortal. On Atlantis it empowers an Atlantean named Kordax as well as several others. The empowered Atlanteans (many of whom develop blonde hair) attempt a coup against their rulers and are defeated and exiled. Kordax himself is frozen in polar ice. Atlantean society is weakened as a result and withdraws inwards and abandons space flight. * 30,000 years ago - The Shaman Rheelai forges the items that will be known as the Holy Grail and the Claw of Aelkhund out of gold and the comet fragment that empowered Vandal Savage and Immortal Man. * Vandal Savage steals the Grail and uses it to help him forge his own kingdom and attacks Atlantis for their technology. In the process he frees Kordax and makes him immortal. * 15,000 years ago - The Kherans are forced back to Khera. Birth of Lord Emp. The Green Lanterns end the blockade of Kheran space. * 11,500 years ago - An asteroid hits Earth sinking Atlantis and destroying Vandal Savage's kingdom. The Atlanteans forsee the event and are able to convert themselves into aquatic beings while others, guided by the second generation of gods settle in Greece. * 10,000 years ago - Majestros, Zannah, Yohn Kohl and Charis are born on Khera. Thousands of Years Ago * 9,000 years ago - Some of the second generation of gods empower a young man turning him into the wizard Shazam. * 5,000 years ago - The War of the Gods. The second generation of gods turn on the Titans and defeat them locking them away in the planet. The victorious gods establish themselves as what will be known as the Greek, Egyptian and Norse gods. * Kherans land on Earth in pursuit of Helspont and the Daemonites. * 4,500 years ago - Zannah establishes the Coda Sisterhood on Earth, and the Kherans establish the colony of Lemuria in the South China Sea. * 3,200 years ago - Shazam empowers Khem-Ammon, Black Adam. * Prince Kufu and his lover Chay-Ara encounter a Thangarian ship and it's Nth metal drive empowers them and gives them the ability to reincarnate through the generations together. * 3000 years ago - Marc Slayton is born in Lemuria. * Lemuria is visited by the D'rahn, who empower some of the Kherans before their betrayal is discovered and a battle ensues that destroys the island nation. Following the destruction the Kherans are scattered and interbreed with humanity adding their DNA to the human whole. * Artemis, Hestia, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Athena create the Amazons to help humankind and to teach them virtue. They are created from the souls of women who were wrongfully murdered and given the city state of Themyscira as their home. * 2900 years ago - Khem-Ammon is transported to the future after an encounter with his successor Maximum Man. * 2800 years ago - The Amazons are banished to an island following a war with Herkules (a war caused by Ares). They are given the task of defending the world from the creature that lives on the island, and in return they are given immortality on it's shores. Some of the Amazons however reject their gilded prison and return to the world, taking shelter with Coda Sisterhood until they establish their own city of Bana-Mighdall. * 1400 years ago - Merlin helps Arthur establish Camelot. Jason Blood and the Shining Knight serve King Arthur, though when the Grail is discovered Vandal Savage help brings down Arthur's kingdom with the help of Morgana Le Fey. The 1000s * Gaea calls a halt to the direct interference of the gods in human affairs. * On Mars the White, Yellow, and Green Martians wage war on each other. The Greens win, the Yellows are all but wiped out and the Whites are banished to another dimension. Feeling guilt from the crimes of the war Green Martian society focuses on peace and forms a group mind that allows them to cooperate. * Vandal Savage forms his Illuminati to regain the Grail and to gather other artifacts that might be of use to him. 1400s-1800s * 1400s - Ra's al Ghul discovers the Lazarus Pits and forms an alliance with the Daemonite influenced Brotherhood of the Blade to learn their secrets. After an attack by Nemesis drives them apart [[|Ra's al Ghul|Ra's]] forges his followers into the League of Assassins, working for and against a number of villains in his day. * 1600 - Darkseid visits Mars and learns of their Life Equation, he posits there must be an Anti-Life Equation and begins to search the Universe for it. During his absence Darkseid's son rebels and goes to New Genesis where he bases his resistance to him. 'The First Heroic Age' * 1800 - Jenny Steam-Engine, Uncle Sam, and Sherlock Holmes are born as the first known Century Babies. Cyrus Gold is murdered in Gotham City and becomes Solomon Grundy. * 1850s - Nyssa Raatko is born in an affair between Ra's al Ghul and a Russian noblewoman. He claims her and trains her to help carry on his mission. * 1890s - Sherlock Holmes battles both Ra's al Ghul (in the guise of James Moriarty) and Vandal Savage. Afterwards he is able to forge an alliance with Ra's as well as figures such as the Invisible Man and Vlad Dracul to form a group meant to restrain human advancement and prevent world wide disaster. * 1900 - Axel Brass, Jenny Sparks and Elijah Snow, all Century Babies, are born. * 1914-1918 - The Great War. In addition to the battles on the battlefield, secret forces such as the Kherans and Daemonites as well as the League and the god Ares have a hand in the conflict. * 1921 - Elijah Snow tracks down Holmes' Illuminati and begins training with the detective until 1925 when he dies and the Illuminati he founded shatters. * 1930 - Elijah Snow begins to write and publish the Planetary Journals who many take to be fiction. * 1932-1939 - Mystery Men begin to appear on the world stage including the first Green Lantern and Flash, Sandman, Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Lucy Blaize, Jenny Sparks, John Colt, and Mr. Majestic. * Industrialists Saul Baxter and Randall Dowling come to the forefront of technological development. World War II * 1939 - The War starts when Germany invades Poland. The Daemonites and Kherans square off in the shadows, while the League of Assassins does what it can to make the war as bloody as possible. In order to combat Ares' growing influence Artemis sends Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons out into the man's world to help the modern heroes as Wonder Woman. * 1940 - Elijah Snow backed up by mercenary Marc Slayton try to stop Vandal Savage from acquiring the Spear of Destiny. While Snow and Slayton manage to defeat and kill Savage. The Invisible Man, who had been stalking Snow steals the spear and sells it to Germany for a massive sum and preventing the allies heroes from attacking them directly as is discovered by the newly formed Justice Society of America which includes heroes Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, Mr. Majestic, John Colt and later grew to include Jenny Sparks, Atom, Maximum Man, Doctor Fate and others. Lucy Blaize, vanishes and begins to pop up from time to time attacking people on both sides of the war. * 1941 - When America is attacked by Japan, the All-Star Squadron is formed under John Colt, rolling together all the active heroes on the allies side to battle the Axis both at home and abroad. Marc Slayton begins working for the OSS as a secret agent in occupied Europe. * 1942 - Marc Slayton reunites with Elijah Snow and the two men steal the Spear of Destiny back from the Nazis, opening the door for direct intervention by the All-Star Squadron. The Spear is kept hidden. * JSA Members Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Doctor Fate, Green Lantern, Jonathan Thunder, Sandman, Atom, Hourman, Flash, Wildcat, Spectre and Starman battle the Injustice Society gathered by Ian Karkull to kill the future presidents of the United States. They succeed but when Karkull's power overloads they are all irradiated and find their ageing slowed. * The All-Star Squadron's work allows the allies to form a beachhead in France, and start to turn the war against the Germans. * 1943 - The Allies and the All-Star Squadron defeat the Germans. Despite the urging of Randall Dowling, who was instrumental in it's creation, the US ends up having no need to deploy the first nuclear bombs on Japan to end the war, as literally the day before the first bomb was to be dropped, the heroes Mr. Majestic, Wonder Woman I, and Maximum Man arrive in Tokyo after having devastated what remained of the Japanese Navy. The war's end is celebrated, but the near-deployment of the nuclear bomb, and indeed its' mere existence causes some heroes to take pause. Likewise, such direct intervention by some of the most powerful superhumans puts many of the worlds' governments on edge. This wariness will only grow in the coming years, largely helped along by Dowling's advice. * The JSA returns to the US and continues to operate as it's premier hero team working domestically to fight crime. 'The Shadow Years' * 1945 - A Daemonite ship crashes in the Nevada desert. The US government recovers it and Miles Craven is able to crack the technology of the sleep tubes and proposes their use as a means to contained Super Powered Beings (SPBs). * 1950 - While various heroes were willing to take part in the Berlin Air Lift and other non-military activities post war. Most refuses to take part in the Korean War forcing it to become a largely human on human war. Additionally members of the JSA refuse government requests to round up Communists not seeing it as crime fighting. Many heroes slip away to work in secret, while those who remain become increasingly divided. * 1952 - Randall Dowling is given control of Science City Zero, a concentration camp where prisoners and undesirables are experimented on to create government controlled super powered beings. * 1956 - The House Unamerican Activities Committee officially disbands the JSA determing many of it's members to be subversive. * 1960 - Science City Zero is shut down. * 1963 - Colonel Miles Craven creates International Operations as a branch of the CIA focused on SPBs. Behind the scenes, Randall Dowling lobbies several influential members of Congress to invest great latitude in how the organization conducts its' business, giving it a surprising degree of autonomy. * Randall Dowling's Artemis Shot takes place. A manned mission to the moon. It succeeds but Randall and his crew are transformed and after the mission begin to work in secret as the Four, slowing human progress. The Teams Era * 1965 - Saul Baxter and Miles Craven form Team One in an attempt to re-create the golden age of heroes in World War II. It's members include Majestic, Marc Slayton, Lucy Bliaze, John Colt, Henry Bendix, Isaiah King and Regiment. The first and only mission ends in disaster when they come up against the Daemonite Lord Helspont. In the battle Majestros is forced to kill John Colt, and a nuclear bombs almost destroy both Moscow and Metropolis. Team One is disbanded, and many of it's members vanish. However the near destruction of both cities causes the USA and the USSR come together and work seriously towards nuclear disarmament. * Miles Craven forms more teams, most of them simply elite soldiers with some SPBs included. He also builds Slabside prison to contain prisoners taken from Helspont's Cabal including Slaughterhouse Smith and Pike, putting them in stasis tubes for study. * 1966 - Dr. Simon Tsung, using research gained from Science City Zero, develops the Gen-Factor. * Majestic is spotted operating as a costumed hero for the last time in what will be decades, though rumors of him appearing around the globe continue in the interim. * 1967 - Team 7 is formed under the umbrella of John Lynch and includes: Amanda Waller, Cole Cash, Michael Cray, Marc Slayton, Jackson Dane, Alexander Fairchild, Stewart Phillip Chang, Stephen Callahan, Laurel Drake, Steve Trevor, Slade Wilson, Jack Rhodes, Richard McNamara, and Kurt Lance. They become America's premier covert ops team. * 1968 - Team 7 is exposed to Gen-Factor and after several months, the team falls apart due to the mental instability caused by the exposure, coupled with the "non-manifesting" subjects becoming aware that they were deliberately exposed. Most go leave government service (though remain monitored by IO) however John Lynch and Michael Cray remain with I.O. * Nathaniel Adam volunteers for an I.O. experiment rather than face the death sentence handed down to him for a crime he didn't commit. The experiment bonds his flesh with and alien metal and ultimately catapults him forward in time to the year 2004. * 1969 - The Seedling Comet returns to Earth. The comet's radiation causes a new crop of Seedlings (super powered beings) those who are hit the most strongly are those on a secret space station which is in orbit when the comet passes. The comet also revives Vandal Savage. * 1970 - Ma'alefa'ak the brother of J'onn J'onnz and a mutant born with out the innate telepathy of other Green Martians infects the group consciousness of the Green Martian race with the help of the White Martians. The plague destroys the Green Martian race except for J’onn. The White Martians resettle Mars following the death of the Greens. J’onn lives as a fugitive but is aided by the M’orzz clan of White Martians who reject their people’s warlike ways. * 1973 - Dr. Saul Erdel, a STAR Labs researcher builds a transporter device with interplanetary range. He is able to make a jump to Mars as an initial human test of the technology. He is captured by the White Martians and his mind scoured for information on his device but he is freed by J’onn and the two escape to Earth using Saul’s machine. Following the incident I.O. seizes the device but J'onn escapes taking on the identity of John Jones. Stormwatch * 1974 - Vandal Savage approaches I.O. with information on the Seedling Comet and its effects. He is partnered with Henry Bendix on working to identify and locate Seedlings. * 1975 - Isaiah King who was on the station exposed to the comets radiation along with his fellow crew members attempt to use their powers to take over the Earth. Bendix, backed up by Jenny Sparks, Vandal Savage, Slade Wilson, Laurel Drake and Kurt Lance take on King who calls himself Despot and his followers calling themselves the Warguard. The battle is won in the end by the intervention of J'onn J'onnz who identifies himself to Bendix as the Martian Manhunter before departing. Bendix is one of the few on the team still concious when the battle is over and is awarded most of the credit for resolving the issue. However Wilson, Drake and Lance are pardoned for going AWOL. Despot and the Warguard are locked up. * Following the Warguard Incident, Henry Bendix is given control of the United Nations apparatus responsible for dealing with aliens and superpowered beings, codenamed Stormwatch. Stormwatch, as covert organization spends considerable time hunting the Martian Manhunter as well as developing probes and weapons to deal with Mars. * 1978 - Krypton is destroyed and Kal-El lands at the Kent farm in Kansas. * 1979 - The masked mercenary Deathstroke begins his career. * Maximum Man travels back to Ancient Egypt with the current Hawkman and Hawkwoman and encounter Teth-Ammon. The exact nature of their adventures are unknown but Teth-Ammon is sent to the present with them. * 1980 - Lord Emp now using the identity of Jacob Marlowe begins the HALO Corporation and begins assembling the WildCATS. * Teth-Ammon, now calling himself Black Adam, deposes the dictator of his nation of Kahndaq and sets himself up as the first superpowered ruler. * An attempt by Ares to start a new war cause Athena and Artemis to have the Amazons choose a new champion to leave their island and go into the Man's World. Hippolyta's (Wonder Woman I) daughter Diana wins the contests and goes into Man's World taking up her Mother's Mantle. She works with Steve Trevor to work stop Ares. After his plan is defeated Wonder Woman remains active as a superhero accompanied by Trevor. * 1982 - Miles Craven is made the Intelligence Czar for the US. John Lynch replaces him as director of I.O. and Amanda Waller becomes his deputy. * 1983 - Laurel Lance (nee Drake) begins working with Kurt Lance her husband, in Star City under her codename Black Canary. * 1984 - Vandal Savage attempts to capture a Seedling named Christine Trelane without Bendix's approval. The girl escapes and Bendix attempts to apprehend Savage who escapes. * Laurel and Kurt Lance are married and give birth to a daughter, Dinah. * 1985 - The sorceress Circe brings about the destruction of Bana-Mighdall despite Wonder Woman's best efforts. The other tribe of Amazonians however are given refuge on Themyscira. * 1986 - The Chernobyl reactor as well as several others begin to meltdown simultaneously. The other reactors are saved but Chernobyl melts down. Investigations after the fact indicate the incidents were caused by mental meddling with plant technicians. The event causes the world wide community to re-consider nuclear research. * 1988 - Bendix is able to track down Trelane and with her powers is finally able to track down more Seedlings. This along with the new united effort to stop SPB threats leads to UN approving the creation of Stormwatch Prime, an international superpowered peace keeping force, based on a new high-tech space station. * 1991 - Stormwatch Prime undertakes it's first mission under the leadership of Battalion, in Kuwait and is successful in turning back the Iraqi forces, then unleashes a vicious counter attack reducing much of the war materials useless. The Bendix Doctrine of SPB superiority becomes widely accepted by the international community and a number of national superhero teams are founded as a result. * 1992 - A new contest is held on Themyscira on the orders of Hippolyta, this time Diana doesn't win, beaten by the Bana-Mighdall Amazon, Artemis. Artemis takes up the Wonder Woman mantle and handles matters much more aggressively. Steve Trevor leaves to join I.O. under Lynch. * 1995 - Vandal Savage frees the Warguard from their prison along with Pike and Slaughterhouse Smith. The Warguard are defeated by Stormwatch, while Vandal Savage is captured (Smith and Pike vanished after capture). However Bendix steps down as the Weatherman of Stormwatch and is replaced by Christine Trelane. Under Trelane, Wonder Woman (Artemis of Bana-Mighdall) joins the team. 'Second Heroic Age' * 1995 - Rumors begin in the US of a 'Superboy' saving people. They are grouped in with 'Majestic' sightings. * The US Government officially recognizes the Doom Patrol, consisting of Robotman, Elasti-Woman and Mr. Negative after they thwart the plans of the Brain. * 1996 - The White Martians use a version of the Erdel Transporter to covertly invade Earth and set up a base in Antarctica to disrupt the Earth's magnetic field as part of a prelude to invasion. Stormwatch discovers them and is nearly defeated before J'onn J'onnz comes to their aid and helps defeat them. J'onn's brother Ma'alefa'ak who is detained along with the rest of the captured Martians. J'onn joins Stormwatch as the Martian Manhunter a move that makes the existance of aliens public knowledge around the world. * 1997 - Lex Luthor after interning with HALO Corp while in college gets rich in the stock market and uses the money to develop a new engine design and form LexAir. * Mento joins the Doom Patrol. * Majestic is seen in the company of the WildCATS again, and unknown to all but to top military figures and the UN they defeat a massive Daemonite invasion led by Lord Helspont. * 1998 - Following their victory against Hellspont a new WildCATS team is formed with Grifter as it's leader and including new members such as Ladytron and TAO. This team is more extreme in its actions and targets various criminal organizations world-wide. They are considered vigilantes but tolerated by world law enforcement because they are effective. * 1999 - The wedding of Elasti-Woman and Mento is attended by much of the superhero community. * White Martians infiltrate Skywatch and attempt to assassinate Stormwatch Prime. They are defeated but the cost of Skywatch which is destroyed in orbit to keep the invaders from reaching Earth. * 2000 - LexAir is expanded into LexCorp as he develops more technology and uses the capital generated to buy out his competition. * 2001 - TAO breaks from the WildCATS and takes over the same crime groups the WildCATS had been fighting. However his reign is short lived as the full Kheran members of the team come out of hiding and TAO is killed by Majestic. Even with TAO gone, the groups remain united under former WildCATS enemy Slaughterhouse Smith under the name Intergang. Incidentally media mogul Morgan Edge releases video of Majestic killing TAO, souring public opinion of the hero and the WildCATS in general. * Following the Majestic incident. Henry Bendix is brought back as Stormwatch's Weatherman and is permitted to form a second Stormwatch team off the books that deals in assassination. * 2002 - Superman goes public for the first time when he stops an experimental jet belonging to LexAir from crashing in Metropolis. This is also the first time that he and Lex Luthor meet. Superman becomes instantly popular in Metropolis and as he does more to help mankind his popularity becomes world-wide. * Detecting an increasing dimensional resonance on Earth, Darkseid sends his agent Desaad to Earth to study it further and determine if it might be related to the Anti-Life Equation. * A new WildCATS team is sighted with it's former Kheran members reinstated and some new faces as well. * 2003 - Desaad reports to Darkseid, and it is decided that the resonance makes Earth worth the trouble of conquest. Desaad reaches out to Intergang trading technology for their support. * 2004 - The first sightings of the "Batman" in Gotham City when he stops the Joker from poisoning the Gotham reservoir. He is joined by Robin before the year is over. * Beast Boy joins the Doom Patrol originally as a team sidekick but later taking part in some missions. * A new Flash appears in Central City. Defeating Captain Cold. * Nathaniel Adam returns, looking to avenge himself on Miles Craven and thus forcing Craven to enact his endgame to transforming himself into a high-powered superhuman via the Gen-Factor. He is defeated by the combined efforts of John Lynch, Steve Trevor, and Laurel Lance as well as Nathaniel Adam and Superman. The fight leaves John Lynch in a coma, and supported by unknown parties, former Russian agent Ivana Baiul becomes the new head of International Operations. * Laurel Lance steps down as the Black Canary and her daughter Dinah takes up the mantle. * 2005 - At the urging of Desaad, Intergang aids the Science Squad in the creation of the Four Horsemen, who instead of as planned lanching an attack on their rival Kaizen Gamorra, attacks Khandaq killing the family of it's ruler Black Adam. Black Adam destroys three of the Four Horsemen and chases the final one, Death, to Bialya, destroying it in a catastrophic battle before turning his wrath on Bialya who he believes responsible for the attack. Black Adam murders most of it's population before Stormwatch is deployed to stop him. Black Adam is aided by agents of Kaizen Gamorra who inform him of the Science Squad's involvement which leads to a second battle with Stormwatch over China along with Maximum Man, who is able to depower Black Adam with the help of the Wizard Shazam. In the battle Artemis, Sunburst, Nautika, and Flashpoint are thought to have died. * Diana Prince recovers Artemis' body and takes up the Wonder Woman mantle again with Wonder Girl at her side. * Stormwatch Prime disbands, Stormwatch Black continues. J'onn J'onnz is offered a spot on the team but refuses preferring to go solo. * Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Maximum Man and Wildcat come out of retirement to help pick up the slack after the fall of Stormwatch Prime. * Sightings of Aquaman begin to circulate. * John Lynch recovers from his injuries and goes underground. * 2006 - The first sighting of a new Green Lantern in Coast City. * Darkseid attempts to invade Earth. Intergang attacks Stormwatch and the WildCATS to keep them out of the fight but are unable to pin down the remaining solo heroes. As a result Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, the Flash and Green Lantern band together and stop him. Afterwards they form the Justice League, basing themselves out of an old All-Star Squadron Facility. * Following the formation of the Justice League, Hawkman and Hawkwoman as well as Maximum Man petition for membership. Batman, who helped Gotham hold off the forces of Apokolips is offered membership but he only joins in a support capacity. * Superman apprehends Slaughterhouse Smith and the League wages war on Intergang throughout the country. When Smith is sent to prison Bruno Manhiem becomes the new head of Intergang. * Justice League makes major dent in super-crime around the country arresting super-criminals like Weather Wizard, Doctor Ivo, Cheetah, Psimon, Mammoth, Shimmer, Gizmo and Jinx individually and as a group over the course of the year. * 2007 - Robotman, Elasti-Woman, Mr. Negative of the Doom Patrol are killed saving the country from a bomb developed by the Brotherhood of Evil. The team is officially disbanded. * Justice League capture the Brotherhood of Evil. * The first sighting of the 'Teen Lantern'. * The US Government approaches the Justice League to make them the official US superhero team, with International Operations as their liaisons. The League accepts US sponsorship but refuse to work with International Operations and presents pages of data on the organizations past shady dealings, including the true origins of the Doom Patrol. ARGUS is hastily founded to replace I.O. in dealing with Superhumans and Amanda Waller is made it's director, with Steve Trevor acting as the Justice League Liaison. * The Spectre destroys the ruling family and much of the capital city of Vlatlava. Russia attempts to annex the country but the US sends the Justice League to stop them. They succeed and discover that Count Werner Vertigo was behind the attempted annexation. * Following the Vlatlava Incident. The United Nations authorizes the re-activation of Stormwatch Prime to prevent unilateral action by the US and the Justice League. * 2008 - The Justice League's Watchtower, and the Hall of Justice open. * Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins attacks the Justice League with plans stolen from Batman's computer. The plans play to the weaknesses of each member of the Justice League and almost defeat them, but Batman and reserve JLA member Black Canary are able to save the Justice League, and they stop Ra's from his true intention, launching nuclear missiles world-wide to create an EMP blast to knock out the world's technology. Following the incident, Black Canary joins the Justice League and Batman leaves. * Additional Green Lanterns are seen on Earth, beyond the original and his partner Teen Lantern. * Doctor Light and Gizmo lead a jail break and free Mammoth, Jinx and Shimmer. Out for vengeance they attack the Hall of Justice but find the Justice League gone and end up in a battle with Robin, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash, who defeat them. * Circe creates a clone of Wonder Woman named Genocide who steals Diana's Lasso and attempts to kill Wonder Woman. The Justice League is able to unmake the clone and defeat Circe with the help of Zatanna who joins the League following the incident. * 2009 - Booster Gold appears to save the president of from assassination at his inauguration. * Justice League sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Teen Lantern assist Raven and other young heroes Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy in defeating Raven's father Trigon. After the battle they officially form the hero group called the Teen Titans. * The Joker frees the prisoners in Slabside prison including Vandal Savage, Slaughterhouse Smith, the Fearsome Five, a depowered Black Adam and many others. A new Slabside prison is built in Antarctica to hold super powered prisoners the world over using the Daemonite sleep tubes developed by Miles Craven. * Blue Beetle and Booster Gold help the League re-capture some of the escaped prisoners and are accept membership in the League. * Professor Ivo attacks the Justice League with the Amazo robot, which adapts to and replicates their powers. The Justice League defeats the robot but Ivo escapes with the help of a mysterious benefactor. * Black Adam goes on TV in Khandaq providing video of Stormwatch Black attempting to assassinate him. The video causes outrage in the middle-east and Stormwatch to become focused on a manhunt for Black Adam. * 2010 - The supervillain, Baron Bedlam begins a revolt in Markovia and captures Lucius Fox among other foreign dignitaries to try and force foreign governments and corporations to support his regime. He is defeated by the Outsiders a team composed of Batman, Geo-Force, Winter, Black Lightning, Katana and Halo. * Doomsday comes to Earth and battles and defeats the Justice League (minus Superman who is off-world) before doing the same to Stormwatch Prime. Henry Bendix counsels the use of nuclear weapons to stop the creature when Superman returns and fights the monster through the streets of Metropolis ending in both Superman and Doomsday laying lifeless out front of the Daily Planet building. Majestros who arrived too late to help flings the body of Doomsday into the sun and returns to help uncover Superman's body from the rubble. * Sinestro gathers Ma'alefa'ak, Nero, Cheetah, Wotan, Pike, Scarecrow, Kordax, Shockwave and Count Vertigo to attack a weakened Justice League. They are almost defeated before the intervention of the WildCATs who bring villains down, but spare them at the request of the Justice League. The team of villains is dubbed the 'Injustice League' by the Daily Planet. * Kaizen Gamorra downs a British Airliner killing 233 people. Stormwatch responds by sending Captain Atom, Fahrenheit, Flint and Rose Tattoo to Gamorra and destroying property as well as Rose Tattoo murdering 233 people. Footage of the incident is leaked on the internet and sympathy for the Gamorrans prevents further reprisals. * Captain Atom leaves Stormwatch for the Justice League. * Appearance of Steel, Superboy, and a 'ressurected' Superman in Metropolis. * 2011 - Formation of the Blood Pack by the Galaxy Broadcasting System. One part hero team, one part reality show, the show followed the lives and adventures of the hero team while they dealt with real crimes. They are met with scepticism by the superhero community at large except for Booster Gold who publicly states he wishes he thought of it first. * Skywatch is attacked by Circe, Morgana Le Fey and Tapestry who use their powers to catch it in a dimensional distortion. The station is evacuated but before Bendix can escape Void appears throwing him back into the station and launching the final escape pod. The Skywatch and Bendix vanish. Circe, Morgana and Tapestry are defeated by Stormwatch with the help of Jason Blood, and a very unwilling John Constantine. * Stormwatch is reorganized again with Battalion returning to his post as Weatherman. * Two teams of teen heroes emerge Gen-13 and the more violent DV8. * A robot with the powers of Superman attacks the Teen Titans killing Wonder Girl and Omen, forcing the team to disband. The robot is discovered to be the work of Professor Ivo who is arrested. Gen-13 steps to take up the slack during the interim, despite trying to stay out of the public eye. * DV8 and a group of supervillians led by the Outsider Katana clash in Japan, over a number mystical artefacts. * Kaizen Gamorra launches a strike with a superpowered clone army against Moscow, London and Star City. Stormwatch Prime, Stormwatch Red, and Stormwatch Black are scrambled to deal with London, Moscow and Gamorra itself. While the Justice League and Gen-13 defend Star City. In the end the army is called off when the Stormwatch Black captures Kaizen Gamorra himself. The leader is executed on the spot once the army is called back. Following Gamorra's death, the rest of the Science Squad barters the lives of Sunburst, Nautika and Flashpoint (captives since 2005) for their own survival. * Superman returns to life. 'The Merge' * 2012 - The Justice League and WildCATs clash when footage surfaces of them executing a young would-be superhero (really a Daemonite). The two teams avoid a fight, but ultimately remain on poor terms with the understanding the next time the two teams meet there would be a fight. * Oliver Queen returns from the dead, after believed lost at sea five years before. * A second Injustice League rises up to challenge the Justice League and are defeated. Though this time the Justice League is able to recover some evidence that Lex Luthor is the man behind the attack but nothing conclusive. * A green clad vigilante begins to operate in Star City under the name Green Arrow. * Mongul brings the War World to Earth, and is challenged by the Justice League, Majestros and Stormwatch. The battle goes heavily in the favour of Mongul and his ally Cyborg Superman with heavy damage done to Coast City (lessed by the work of the Titans) before a massive ship emerges from the Bleed and opens fire on the Warworld, driving it off. The vessel, it turns out is commanded by Henry Bendix who survived his passage into interdimensional space and somehow gained control of the ship. * Henry Bendix is restored as Weatherman by fiat, and refuses to leave the ship, now dubbed The Carrier. The Stormwatch teams are split on the issue of what to do about Bendix. * Dimensional distortions become more common place. The various hero groups begin to look into it. Elijah Snow is the first to realize there is something is truly wrong but is attacked by the The Four before he can warn the other groups. The battle ends in the death of Ambrose Chase and Elijah Snow losing his memories. * Tapestry and Soma attack the WildCATs nearly killing Zannah and causing Void to enter a catatonic state. * 2013 - Arthur Merlyn is sworn in as the President of the United States. * Bane launches an attack on Gotham, staging mass breakouts in Arkham and Blackgate leading his new army into the Narrows. * Mordru attacks Doctor Fate with the help of the Titan Hawk, trapping him in a dimensional pocket. * Ares visits the leader of Qurac and Black Adam sparking off regional conflicts with Qurac attempting to annex Bialya, and Black Adam restored to a semblance of his old power launches a coup against the UN supported government of Khandaq. * Battalion sends Stormwatch to deal with the invasion and coup, but Henry Bendix strikes first from orbit decimating the Quraci forces, and levelling most of Khandaq's capital city in a failed attempt to kill Black Adam. * Mordru tries to force open the Rift to help merge the forces of chaos between Earth-24 and Earth-24800 and enters a battle with the Green Lantern Corps. Hawk empowered by Mordru and the Lords of Choas attacks the Titans. * Krona activates his main machine in the Bleed forcing the unverses to begin to Merge starting with Earth causing massive chaos and damage. * Emp and Majestros are able to restore Void to conciousness and together they free Doctor Fate from his pocket dimension. Fate is able to then empower Dove to help stop Hawk. They also are able to locate and restore the memories of Elijah Snow. * The Justice League and Stormwatch meet to discuss the growing dimensional instability and the problem of Henry Bendix. While they meet on the Watchtower, Bendix takes control of the facilities defences and turns them on the superhero teams inside. Oracle is able to take control back with cover from both teams. Bendix then turns to conventional methods and opens fire on the Watchtower, but Doctor Fate is able to teleport the Watchtower to the dark side of the moon before it is destroyed, and he joins the Justice League and Stormwatch there along with the WildCATS and Elijah Snow. * Click Here for a full breakdown of the events of the Merge. Post Merge 2013 - Late August * A state of emergency is declared across the United States and many other countries. President Arthur Merlyn calls on the Justice League and the Titans to assist putting the country back together again. * Lex Luthor, fresh from his defence of Metropolis from the Injustice League, pledges money to the rebuilding of Metropolis as well as using his power suit to personally take part in the reconstruction. His donations are matched by Jacob Marlowe of the HALO Corporation and to a lesser extent Ted Kord, and Oliver Queen help to rebuild their own cities. * With the help of the Batman and the Bat Family, the Gotham Police are able to regain control of the streets of Burnlen Island, but Bane is nowhere to be found. His followers dig into a damaged portion of the city, called the Forbidden Zone. * Bruce Wayne, battered and bruised by the damage done to his home, pledges a sizable sum to the rebuilding of Gotham. He is later followed by Roland Daggett, who offers a sizeable sum of his own. * Stormwatch is betrayed by Flashpoint following the Merge, when he helps Vandal Savage and mix of mercenaries and former members of the Warguard attack the team. Flashpoint is killed in the fighting and Battalion is nearly killed in turn. The attack is defeated when Stormwatch Red, and other heroes take part including a young girl. * Mutants and other people from Earth-24800 are discovered. Some of the mutants request asylum, others report in to the government and are returned home without incident. * Spider-Man and Iceman from Earth-24800 give exclusive interviews to the Daily Planet before returning to their home dimension, giving the world its first look at Earth-24800, other displaced residents of the dimension follow suit before their return. The mutant asylum seekers paint a bad picture of the treatment of their kind. * The first Waypoint, a place between worlds, is discovered in Star City when denizens of Earth-24800 cross over. The area is quickly quarantined by ARGUS. * New heroes Plastic-Man and Atom II appear to help deal with the destruction done to the world by Merge. 2013 - September * A state funeral is held for the Flash II. Attended by President Merlyn, the Justice League, the Titans and luminaries such as Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, and Jacob and Jack Marlowe. Incidentally the funeral of police lab technician Barry Allen sees a strange mix of attendees including his nephew Wally West, reporter Clark Kent, pilot Hal Jordan, and others who were not immediately identified. * Following a meeting of the United Nations, Martian Manhunter is announced as the new Weatherman of Stormwatch. He joins the team along with Outsiders Black Lightning, Ice and Fire. * The United Nations begins construction on a new Skywatch. Fans of Stormwatch on the internet lovingly start a pool to bet on how long this one will last. * Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), and Captain Atom move the Watchtower back into proper orbit on a break from their rebuilding efforts. 2013 - October * Dimensional instability spikes, and more portals open between worlds at random, often sending unsuspecting people through. * Doctor Sivana, formerly of the Science Squad, harnesses the unstable interdimensional energies to alter reality proving it by temporarily restoring Bialya, and offering the device to the highest bidder. Causing a world-wide competition of supervillains and nations to get the device. In the end device is revealed to be unstable and the Doctor captured by a new hero with the powers of Maximum Man calling himself Shazam. * Shazam's selfie of him lifting up the captured Doctor Sivana one handed, goes viral making him something of an internet celebrity. * Doctor Fate, who has been absent since the Merge visits Stormwatch, what happens afterwards is unknown but bright lights are seen over the Tower of Fate in Ivy Town. Following the event the dimensional instability ends. Waypoints are no longer able to allow people to pass through them to the other side, but still remain points between worlds where people can meet and exchange goods. In the United States, International Operations is assigned to police them. * Lex Luthor organizes a committee of 'Responsible Business Leaders of America' to better organize their charitable work throughout the country and the world. He is joined by Ted Kord, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne and Jacob Marlowe. * Kaizen Gamorra returns from 'captivity', ousts the usurpers running his island and executes them in grand style. While he does not leave his island home, he testifies before the world court by video to clear his name, even if his evidence is far from watertight. 2013 - December * Presidents Burnside and Merlyn meet for the first time in Waypoint 2, located in both Washington DCs. The meeting is a massive media event, and various issues of crossworld trade, immigration and travel are discussed at a variety of levels. While no conclusive decisions are made, relations are normalized between the two United States, with Waypoint 2 serving as their respective embassies. * The Boxing Day Tragedy - A previously unknown underground complex in London explodes on Dec 26th, killing hundreds. Examination of the site suggests the explosion was the result of the work of two previously unknown criminal organizations. 2014 - January * President Merlyn announces replacements for members of cabinet killed in the Merge after the New Year break. * The Justice League and Stormwatch meet formally at the Hall of Justice, announcing a new era of cooperation, with the first Green Lantern joining Stormwatch along with Captain Atom while Fahrenheit joins the Justice League as their liaison. In addition the Justice League inducts Flash III, Shazam, Plastic-Man and Atom as probationary members. * Bruce Wayne reveals his biological son, Damian to the world at a social event in Gotham City. * Stormwatch deploys to Khandaq to attempt to locate the once again depowered Black Adam and his followers. Black Adam eludes capture, but his supporters are largely defeated and his material support destroyed by Stormwatch Red. * Stormwatch rotates personnel out of Khandaq to support the UN troops protecting the new democratic government. * Supergirl is revealed to the world as Superman's cousin, and she is inducted into the Titans. 2014 - February * The area of Cape Carmine in Gotham is written off as The Forbidden Zone. A gang calling themselves the Mutants gain control of the area. 2014 - March * Using ARGUS and I.O. President Merlyn strikes at a number of criminal and terrorist organizations world-wide. The UN is less than pleased, but at home the move is hailed as a move towards stability and world peace. * After the effectiveness of the strikes the Black Razor program is expanded after years of having been shunned. 2014 - May * Black Robin becomes active in Gotham. * Skywatch, while not complete, becomes active and Stormwatch establishes it as its base of operations. 2014 - June * STAR Labs develops a portal device allowing people to cross worlds. The discovery is leaked and the device is turned over for government supervision. 2014 - July * The Titans add Black Robin to the team. * Intergang's activity increases in Metropolis and Star City. 2014 - August * Energy weapons begin showing up in the hands of street level thugs in Gotham and Bludhaven. Category:Theme